Zoey Saint Cloud
Zoey St.Cloud (Born February 3rd, 2033) in an American socialite and philanthropist, as well as a member of the Saint Cloud family, an influential family in Gotham City. Trained by Helena Wayne, the second person to hold the mantle of Catwoman, after her mother Selina Kyle; Zoey now lives a life of espionage and thrills as the greatest jewel thief in the world. Origin Childhood During Zoey's childhood, the St. Clouds were considered to be one of the wealthiest families in Gotham. At the time, they frequented the same social circles as the Wayne family, and they quickly became acquainted. Acquaintances became friends, and eventually, when Zoey was born, the St. Clouds gave the title of godmother to Helena Wayne. This was all before Zoey's father, Ezra St. Cloud, a man who Zoey had considered to be her idol, became addicted to gambling. Zoey was about 11 when he started to stay out later and later at night, without telling anyone where he was going or who he was with. It escalated to the point that he'd be gone for days on end, leaving his wife, Amelia, alone with their two daughters. Zoey would often wake to find her mother had fallen asleep in her chair by the window, where she would nurse a bottle of whiskey and wait for her husband to come home. During this time, Amelia and her daughters would still attend social events and gatherings to keep up the facade; everything was perfect. Zoey would spend a lot of time with Clark Wayne, who was only a few years her senior. She developed one-sided feelings for him that only grew as her family's fortune dwindled. As time went on, the family's financial situation grew worse and worse. When Zoey was 16, they were forced to moved away from the luxurious mansion they had owned for generations, an event that brought even more shame to their once proud name. It all came to a head when her father became severely indebted to various unsavory characters— to the point that his life was threatened. Zoey had been angry with her father for leaving them in this situation before, but now she was also scared for all of their lives. The threats were targeting them now, and Zoey was willing to do whatever she had to to get them out of the situation he'd put them in. Zoey turned to her godmother for help. With Catwoman's training and mentorship, Zoey was able to develop into a skilled fighter and expert thief, and eventually took over the title. She used these skills to help support her family. Her father was beyond help, however. He was shot in a warehouse in Gotham, his murderers never found. Even though she had grown to despise him, his death is something that has deeply troubled her ever since. The Catwoman Over the past ten years, she has developed a cat-and-mouse type of relationship with Batman, often escaping his efforts to bring her to justice. Whether or not letting her escape is done purposefully, Zoey takes pleasure in the thrill of the chase and the escape it provides her. They have a complicated yet comfortable dynamic after their many encounters, which Zoey enjoys more than she lets on. In the present day, she continues to successfully support herself and her family, now under the guise of an art and antique collector. While they are not as wealthy as they once were, she's able to afford the luxuries they once lost. She's able to access advanced equipment that helps her with her "work." She continues to search for those responsible for her father's death. The Greatest Prizes Category:Female Category:Human Category:Batman Rogue